Meds: AkatsukixSakura
by Mirai-san029
Summary: Sakura is heart broken and feels like she blends into the backround, also not knowing who her real parents were. Always wanting to know who her real parents and when she find out it'll take a huge inpack on her life. Might Turn Into ItaSaku
1. Chapter 1

I was forgotten and had a broken heart. Not knowing what to do I walk out to the lake; it was by the place Sasuke grew up well the Sasuke I knew. The one that's alive now doesn't give a crap anymore about me. I know when we were later he didn't care either but now the loneness and darkness has consumed him and I can do nothing.

I walked slowly through the quiet Leaf Village only hearing the crickets chirping. I passed the old academy noticing the old swing that Naruto my best friend would sit there all alone but now he got his dream of being a Hogkage. I still remember the day he became Hogkage and how much paper work he had to do that day, the look on his face was priceless. He then married Hinata finally noticed her a couple years ago. I just stood in the back round seeing everyone else happy but I was isolated in the sorrow of sadness.

Remembering this one time one I was watching Sasuke training with his father. I never really knew my parents; people have said to me that they died when I was 2 years old. We were both 5 at the time so it was a couple years before the massacre. While I was watching him practice his fire ball jutsu I noticed his big brother up in a tree.

His brother always seemed nice to me when I was little and never did what other people would do. He only had the appearance of his brother but not his attitude. Even in the worst moods when I saw him he would smile and I would smile back and wave a little.

I finally arrived to the lake and sat down on the deck that seemed to squeak on every step I took. I just sat there for some time until I heard someone behind me.

I looked around to see someone in the bushes. I stood up and walked over to a bush that was rustling even though there was no wind. I looked closely to see some red hair and took one more step until I saw... "You!" I said glaring at him.

Sasori was looking at me with bored eyes. "Why aren't you dead?" I demanded

He sighed and blinked before replying "I'm human now"

Dropping the glare into a confused look. "Ok well then why are you here?"

I noticed his partner, Deidara and someone else that wore the Akatsuki coat appeared behind the tree.

I stepped back a bit ready to fight but they didn't seem to want to fight.

Sasori stood up from his spot and brushed the dirt off his clock. Looked up at me and said "Our leader wants you to join our ranks."

To shocked to speak I shake my head and took another step back but Sasori took another step in front of me. Instead of threating me he says with a sigh "Leader won't be too happy but just think about it."

The he disappeared in the thick woods with his partner and the other person fallowing after him.

I walked home fast and locked all my doors making sure nothing was open. I changed into a black tang top and a pair of lose red shorts. Thinking about the offer and falling into a deep sleep.

I was awakened by a huge bang that was coming from the kitchen. I got up stretched and walked into the kitchen.

Still half asleep I tripped a couple times until I finally got into the kitchen but sadly I wanted more sleep and completely collapsed to the floor but was caught in warm arms.

"Are you ok, Sakura?" I heard barely recognizing the voice.

I eyes snapped open to see Itachi Uchiha looking down at me with a blank look on his face.

I yawned saying "Yeah"

I snuggled in his arms and muttered "Could you put me in bed? I don't feel like standing"

I saw him nod, than I fell back asleep.

When I woke up a 2nd time from someone shaking my body back and forth, I opened both eyes to see a worried Naruto.

"What?" I mumbled putting my blanket over my head.

"I got a note from the Akatsuki" He said

"So?" I said lifting the blanket from my head

"The leader says that they want their daughter back or they will destroy." He said looking down at a piece of paper.

"Why are you telling me this?" I asked looking at the note that he still held.

He looked at the wall saying "You're their daughter."

I nodded and stayed calm saying "Ok if they want me back, tell them ill come tomorrow because today is my day off of work."

He looked at me confused but nodded and left the room.

After he was completely gone I put my head to my pillow groaning why.

(The Next Day at the Front Gates)

I stood looking at my old home knowing that I could never some back. Naruto and Hinata were standing beside me looking at me with a sad frown. I spotted Kakashi in the trees also looking at me. We said our good-byes, knowing that there were a lot of tears shed.

Naruto gave me a scroll saying to give it to the Akatsuki leader and I accepted it gratefully. I gave Naruto one last hug before a huge amount of chakra appeared. We all turned to see the whole Akatsuki organization about 3 to 2 feet away from where we stood.

A guy about a few feet taller than me walked out of the bunch of Akatsuki members also wearing the same cloak. He had at least 20 piercings on his face and was very pale he also had rings in his purple eyes, His hair reminded me of Naruto but it wasn't blond it was orange.

"Well it's nice to see my baby girl." He said looking at me with a blank face.

Another member came out but it was a girl instead of a guy. She had one piercing under her lip but her skin actually looked alive, she had her hair up in a bun with a paper flower in it. She also looked at me with her bored looking gray eyes.

"Are you ready to go, Sweetie?" She asked

I nodded my head and looked one last look at my old home and family, then looked at people who claims are my parents. I walked over to my parents and tried not to look worried. My dad embraced me in his arms which made me freak out badly. Luckily he noticed this and let me go saying

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you." He said with a small smirk.

Trying my best to calm down I nodded again feeling like I should cry again but a thunder cloud came and it started to rain badly. Me and the whole Akatsuki group headed out when the rain started to pour. I was beside Itachi and Sasori the only two I actually knew the most about so I felt a little less nervous but not enough to keep my guard down.

I noticed they ran a lot faster than me because of how tired my legs felt. My dad said they we should stop and take a rest. I looked around to notice that everyone was soaking wet including me and that we smelled like a wet dog. (A/N its true we do smell like a wet dog coming from the rain) I shivered a slightly trying to ignore how cold it was. Someone must have noticed because somehow out of nowhere I felt a warm cloak go around me.

I looked up to see Itachi looking down at me still with that blank look that he's always had. I blushed slightly at how nice it was to give his cloak.

"Thank you" I said to him and he nodded shaking some of the wet from his long black hair.

I sat under a tree and luckily finding a dry spot of grass. I sat down and looked at all of the Akatsuki members and then at my parents.

Thinking of the possibility that they couldn't be my parents not even noticing someone sitting beside me until he said. "So what's it like being in the leaf village?"

I looked over to see a guy with blond hair and a hair style that looked kinda like Ino's. I didn't answer him "OH and I'm Deidara by the way." He said with a smile.

I nodded and replied "To me the Leaf village is full of life but I was forgotten to me if I wasn't raised in the Leaf village I wouldn't be heart broken or invisible. My own teacher subscribed me meds to take so I would think that everything was fine."

He nodded frowning a little saying "I know how that feels but you find people who have been through the same thing and anyway we're all weirdo's, I think you'll fit in just right."

I smiled a little after hearing the last part of Deidara's sentence. Noticing someone else sat down on the other side of me. I looked over to see Sasori sat down beside me seeing he crossed legged looking at me.

I yawned knowing I was extremely tired, knowing that I got no sleep the night before because either nightmares or crying. I lied against the bark of the tree and fell asleep even though I was surrounded by people I barely even know.


	2. Chapter 2

I woke to a nice warm bed opening one eye to see it dark. Yawning I sat up rubbing my eyes to a dim light coming from a small window. I saw a figure move in the darkness beside the door but I thought it was just my imagination until. "Finally you're fucking a wake." The Figure said opening the door to my room.

When the light from the hallway helped me see all the features from the man, he had silver hair that kinda reminded me of my old sensei's hair. I could barely see what his eye color was but it was either pink or purple but what I could see was the big scythe he had on his back that made me shiver just thinking about how many people have been killed by it.

"Hey Itachi it's your turn to watch the, bitch!" The man shouted down the hallway. I heard soft taping coming down the hallway slowly, when the soft taping stopped Itachi was in front of the man silver haired man. "Hidan" Itachi said calmly "Jackass" Hidan said with a smile and walked away down the hallway. Itachi stepped in my room a couple steps closing the door behind him.

He walked over to my bed slowly and sat down on the edge, I noticed in his lap he had an Akatsuki coat but one with no clouds on it. He put it in my lap saying "Training with me tonight right after dinner." I noticed he hesitated before he walk out the door leaving me alone for a few minutes until someone different came in, it was Sasori.

He stood at the open door with the same blank look on his face and said "put on your coat and come with me." I stood up and put on the black coat having it zipped up half way under my usual ninja outfit and motioned him to lead the way. He walks out the door me fallowing, shut it behind me and started walking down the hallway.

I hesitated for a few moments before I followed him down the big hallway. He pointed to several doors saying "don't go in there" to every door except the door across my door which is my own bathroom. We finally got all the way down to the end and turned to see a large living room with 3 couches and 2 flat screen TV's. We went through the empty living room and into the kitchen where Konan was busy making dinner for everyone.

I walked over just close enough to Konan and asked "Can I help?" Konan slightly nodded saying "Yeah I'll show you what to do after I'm finishing up this." After she was done finishing up chopping the vegetables and then showed me how to do something simple.

When we had everything either in the ovens or on the huge dining table in the next room. We sat down at the stools that we were by the kitchen table. "So how do you like it so far?" Konan asked with no expression on her face. "Well it's been interesting" I said looking around the kitchen.

"Hmm how so?" she said looking straight at me with piercing eyes. "Hmm..." I said trembling in my seat making the chair slightly move. I stood up from my seat saying "I forgot something in my room." She nodded and went over to the stoves making sure nothing was burning. I walking out of the room still trembling a little and feeling sick to my stomach I ran to my room. I shut the door fast making sure no one was behind, in front, above, or to both sides of me and went over to my tan backpack. I looked through the bag and finally finding my pills. I grabbed them and went across the hall way into my big bathroom. I took a handful of water in hand with the pill and quickly put it into my mouth.

After a few minutes I felt sleeping and fell to the ground just so sleepy. Escaping the reality I've endured lately but just before everything was dark I saw someone open the door.


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up again to a bed but this time I sensed a very dark chakra. I opened my eyes to see a man with a short black hair and a swirled mask. He was looking at me right in the eye; I could see that was an Uchiha with the Sharingan activated.

"Who are you?" I said trying not to feel the fear that was coming up my spine.

I heard a dark chuckle coming from the Uchiha saying "I am the true leader of this organization."

I he slowly took off his mask to relived a face of a 19 year old. He kinda reminded me of Sasuke but instead he had shorter hair. He was looking like he was going to hurt me so I kept my guard up still trying to make my body stop shivering.

"I am Madara Uchiha, I'm known as Tobi around here but if you tell anyone, I'll have to kill you and I don't care that your Pain and Konan's Daughter they can't stop me." He threatened making me want to get my pills so I can stop getting nervous.

I didn't notice what was in his hand until he said "These pills could have killed you." He was looking down at the bottle half full of pills. He slightly looked up at me and then down at the bottle saying "Did you know that?" I looked at him surprised at the expression he had on his face, his expression was a mix of sad and angry. "No I didn't but why would you care?" I asked ready to cower into a corner if he made a move to hurt me. He looked up at me and slowly lifted his hand making me flinch but he softly put his hand on my cheek.

I looked into his eyes now to see the emotion of caring. "Because I have to care." He said now putting in his arms around me making me tense at first but I calmed and also put my arms around him hesitantly. After a few minutes we let go of each other and I let go of the breath I was holding in those very awkward moment.

"I think we should go, get some dinner before Itachi goes and trains you." Madara said reputing on his mask and helped me off the bed. We walked down the hallway and into the kitchen everyone was there only two seats were empty Madara went and sat beside a guy that looked like Ino and that Hidan guy. I went and sat in the last seat that was beside Itachi's Partner Kisame and a guy with a some sort of ski mask on his eyes were pure green and red.

I ate some fish knowing that Kisame was glaring at me, knowing I could go back into my room to get the extra pills I brought not even caring it could kill me but my fear just gets to me. When I was done eating my fish, I at a stick of dango before Itachi came over and motioned me to fallow him. I nodded at him and ate the rest of my dango fallowing him.

We went down the hallway but stopped the door right beside my door, he opened to a bedroom but it also had a glass door that had a small porch on the other side of the door. He went over to the glass door and opened it having me go first then him closing it behind us. There were huge amounts of trees with specks of sunlight coming through the openings of the leaves.

Itachi walked out onto the grass and sat down me doing the exact same thing he was doing but sitting beside him. "Balance yourself." He said calmly I looked up at him with some fear. It took me hours until I balanced myself and finally getting some peace and not fearing everything.


End file.
